May We Make Them Proud Rewrite
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: It always bothered me how Mary and Adam seemed to forget about their baby during the fire at the blind school. In this rewrite of one of the saddest episodes of the series the fire claims 2 lives and Albert,Mary and Jonathon all struggle with the aftermath. However Adam Jr lives.
1. Chapter 1

May We Make Them Proud Rewrite

Chapter 1

Adam Kendall, Hester Sue and Alice Garvey sat around the table at the blind school drinking tea when the smell hit Adam. "Do you guys smell something burning?" he asked the two ladies sitting next to him. "I must have left the kettle on." Hester Sue said and she got up to turn it off. When she got to the kitchen she found the kettle already off but the smell was getting stronger. Hester Sue followed the smell to the basement door. Hester Sue opened the door to smoke and flames coming up the stairs at a quick pass.

"Adam come quick!" Hester yelled. Adam and Alice rushed to the front hall. Alice yelped at the site and quickly exclaimed "We need Water." Hester Sue however knew it was too late and she said "It's no use we have to get the children out." The three of them bolted up the stairs and Adam quickly entered his room while the other two went to get the children.

"Mary there's a fire we have to go and get the children." Adam exclaimed as he enter their bedroom. He grabbed Mary's hand and began to lead her out when Mary stopped. "The baby." She said and quickly turned around and grabbed the 3 month year old Adam Jr from his crib and then hurried out the bedroom with Adam and the baby. Outside the bedroom they found Hester Sue leading the girls out and Alice was guiding the boys from what they could hear.

Mary started down the stairs and Adam was about to follow when he heard one of the students named James calling for help. "James" he said and turned around only to be stopped by Alice. "I'll get him you go Adam we will be right behind you guys." Adam reluctantly nodded and went down the stairs. Alice headed to the bathroom where the calls for help were coming from.

Inside the bathroom 9 year old James was unsuccessfully trying to get the door unlocked. "Help the doors stuck." He called. "James stand back." Alice said and she attempted to force the door open. On her third attempt the door opened and she grabbed James hand and rushed to the stairs only to find the stairs completely engulfed in fire. "Come on James." She said and led him into Mary and Adams bedroom and headed towards the window only for the flames to come through the floor and set the room on fire.

At that exact moment Adam exited the house and Hester Sue immediately ran over to him leaving Mary with the children. "Adam where's Alice?" Hester Sue asked having to yell over the roaring flames. "She went to get James she should be right behind me." Adam stated. "Don't tell me they are still in there." He said. Before Hester Sue could answer they heard the sound of breaking glass. Hester Sue looked up and gasped at what she saw. Alice broke the window and was waving her arm outside crying for help as she and James who could barely be seen where overtaken by the flames. "Oh God." Hester Sue said. Adam suddenly tried to run back into the house only to be grabbed by Hester who yelled "You can't help them it's too late Adam." She then begin to weep softly and Adam's blind eyes became wet.

Mary who was sitting away from the house with the children huddled around her and the baby in her arms spoke up "Adam, Hester Sue what's going on did everyone make it out?" Hester Sue and Adam walked back towards the rest of the group. When Adam got close to Mary he sat down next to her. "James and Alice didn't Mary." Adam said. At hearing this Mary begin to cry. Partly she was crying over the loss of one of the students she was close to and the loss of a family friend. The other part of her was crying because she realized they all could have died including her baby boy who was asleep in her arms. Adam wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she cried. As he did he could hear the sounds of the flames and he realized that nothing would ever be the same again.

 **I loved every episode of little house except for this one because of the death of Adam Jr. So I rewrote it so that he lived. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

May We Make Them Proud Rewrite

Chapter 2

Charles and Caroline Ingalls were awoken to the sound of Bandit scratching at the door. When they woke up they could immediately tell something was wrong. "Charles do you smell that?" Caroline asked as she turned on the lamp. "It smells like something is burning." Bandit barked at the window. "What in the world has gotten into that dog?" Caroline asked. "I'll go check and see what's gotten him barking at this hour." Charles said. Charles walked into the kitchen and noticed Bandit was pacing at the door. "What's wrong boy?" Charles asked. Bandit barked at the door again. Charles noticed that the smell of something burning was a little stronger and stepped outside the house to look. He gasped at what he saw. Black smoke was coming from the direction of the Blind School and he could see the flames in the distance as well. Bandit took off running in the direction of the school. Charles quickly ran back into the house.

"Charles what it is?" Caroline asked as she walked into the kitchen. Laura climbed down the ladder to the loft to join them and Albert. Both children had been awoken by the barking. "I think the Blind School is on fire!" Charles replied. "Oh no!" Caroline and Laura said together. "Albert take one of the houses and go into town, tell the people there the Blind Schools on fire and fetch Doc Baker as well." "Got it Pa." Albert said and he ran out to the Barn with Charles following right behind him. "Where are you going Pa?" Laura asked. "I'm going to the school!" Said Charles. As soon as he said that Charles rushed to the barn and jumped onto his horse. Both Charles and Albert set off on the horses.

Outside the school the flames continued to roar and though only Hester-Sue could see size of it everyone knew it was big because the smell of burning wood was so strong. Mary had stopped crying and was stroking Adam Jr's face. She couldn't see her son but by stroking his face she could tell he was awake and smiling oblivious to what had happened. Adam and Hester-Sue were checking on the children but most of the other children didn't know that James and Alice had died. They had heard Alice calling for help but thankfully they couldn't see the flames overtake and burn Alice and one of their classmates.

Suddenly Mary thought that she heard a dog barking in the distance. It was hard to hear anything over the roaring flames but the barking grew louder and soon Mary felt something furry brush her hand and then whine. "Bandit." She called out and got a barked in reply. Adam Jr whimpered at the bark but settled when Mary lifted him up placing his tiny head on her shoulder and patted his back. "Mary, Adam." Charles Shouted as he rode down the hill. Recognizing her Fathers voice Mary called back "Over here Pa." The horse Charles was riding came to a stop and Charles darted over to his Daughter and Grandson and immediately embraced them. "Thank God you're both all right but where's Adam?" Charles asked. "I'm right here." Adam said as he walked up and hugged his father in-law. "Is everyone Okay?" Charles asked with concern. "Pa one of the students didn't make it out in time and um Mrs. Garvey didn't either." Mary stated as tear welled up in her blind eyes. Charles felt tears coming to his own eyes. "How bad is it Charles?" Adam asked as he wiped his own teary eyes with his sleeve. "It's bad I sent Albert into town to get help but I uh don't know how much good it will do." Charles said. As soon as he finish speaking they heard they sound of breaking wood and Charles saw the porch roof collapsed in flames.

Almanzo Wilder had returned to Walnut Grove very late from a trip and was unloading the materials he had picked up in the Feed and Seed when Albert road into town. Albert ran to the door of the Mercantile and began yelling of a fire at the Blind School. This commotion awoke The Oleson's and Doc Baker. Almazno quickly finished unloading the material and rushed over to the Mercantile where everyone had gathered. "We have to do something to stop the fire!" Mr. Oleson said. "But how by the time we get word to the rest of the town's people it will be too late to start a Bucket Brigade." Doc Baker replied. "Oh Nels do something save my school." Harriet cried dramatically. "Not know Harriet I'm thinking." Nels said to his wife. "That's it I've got it!"Nels said a few seconds later before explaining his idea to the others. "We had a Massive water tank with a hose set up for the picnic today and we stored it at Joe Kagans place until we have to send it back to Mankato it should be able to put out the fire." "Good Thinking Mr. Oleson." Almanzo said. "Let's Go and Hope we aren't too late." Doc Baker said. He and Mr. Oleson quickly threw on coats and riding boots, hitched up their horses and set off with Almanzo and Albert to retrieve the water tank from Joe's farm.

Meanwhile back at the school the fire had caused the porch to collapse and the roof was beginning to cave in. Charles and Hester-Sue stood had quickly moved the children farther back in case the fire was to catch the ground and light it on fire as well. The sound of a wagon drew Charles attention. Jonathan Garvey and his son Andy were travelling down the hill at high speed. The Wagon came to a halt and Jonathan ran over to Charles. "We saw the fire when we came over the hill is everyone ok where is Alice?" "Jonathan I uh." Charles was at loss for words. "Jonathan Alice she uh she didn't make it count." Hester-Sue said as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh please no Alice." "Alice." Jonathan cried as he began to sob. Charles hugged his sobbing friend and look over Jonathan shoulder to see Adam comforting Andy. He heard the sound of houses and saw four horses coming down the mountain with two more horses pulling a wagon. Albert had gotten help but Charles knew it was too late for the damage had already been done.


End file.
